Il s'appelait Harry
by Jenin
Summary: Un journaliste décide de connaître qui se cache derrière le héros…Pour cela, il décide d’aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité… ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Titre :** Il s'appelait Harry…

**Auteur : **Jenin

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling…Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Résumé :** Un journaliste décide de connaître qui se cache derrière le héros…Pour cela, il décide d'aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité…

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter…Le Survivant…Celui-qui-a-vaincu…Un mythe, une légende, un héros…Tout ces mots qui le qualifient pourrait se résumer à une seule chose : celui qu'il n'a jamais voulu être. Ces mots, ce sont ceux dont le public se souviendra…Harry Potter , celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Mais quand est-il de lui ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Je me suis souvent posé la question…Je me demandait qui se cachait derrière le héros. Un sorcier puissant ? Le bien ? Le mal ? Un véritable héros ou une mystification ? Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là qu'il n'était aucuns de ceux-là…Harry Potter était seulement un enfant, un enfant à qui on n'a pas laisser le choix…Un enfant qui n'a pas demander ce qu'il lui arrivait…Un enfant malheureux, incompris, doté d'une célébrité qu'il n'a jamais souhaité.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je publie ce livre…Pour que les gens se souviennent de ce qu'il était vraiment…Pas du héros que tout le monde voyait et voit en lui…Mais de Harry, juste Harry.

A travers les témoignages des personnes qui l'ont connus et aimer, voici la vraie histoire du Survivant…

* * *

J'avais cette idée depuis quelques temps déjà, encore fallait-il franchir le pas. J'avais peur de ne pouvoir exprimer ce que je voulais exprimer. Il y a tellement de représentations d'Harry…Je voulais donner ma façon de le voir.

Un pti prologue pour planter le décor. Je compte faire un chapitre par personne, et commencer par la personne « la plus éloignée » d'Harry pour arriver à ses plus proches amis. Le prochain chapitre sera le témoignage de Hagrid, vu que c'est la première personne qu'il rencontrera dans le monde magique…

Pour les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, le pti bouton bleu est juste en dessous…


	2. Hagrid

**Titre :** Il s'appelait Harry…

**Auteur : **Jenin

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling…Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Résumé :** Un journaliste décide de connaître qui se cache derrière le héros…Pour cela, il décide d'aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Hagrid**

J'me souviens encore d'notre première rencontre. Comme si c'était hier…J'en rigole encore. J'suis arrivé le jour d'son anniversaire, un 31 juillet donc, l'jour d'ses 11 ans. J'ai du défoncer une porte pour entrer là où ses moldus s'étaient cachés. Quand on pense qu'ils étaient dans un vieux phare, en plein milieu d'l'océan. Ces moldus croyaient nous échapper, qu'on n'les retrouveraient pas. Comme si on pouvait cacher quelque chose à Dumbledore ! Il n'était pas l'plus grand sorcier pour rien .

Enfin, Albus m'avait donné la mission d'aller chercher Harry Potter chez ses moldus pour l'emmener avec moi. Evidemment, c'vieux fou ne m'avait rien dit quand à l'ignorance du monde magique qu'aurait Harry…Non, il m'a bien laisser me débrouiller tout seul ce vieux blagueur…

Bref, pour en r'venir à ce que nous causions, j'ai donc été chercher Harry sur ce vieux phare tout miteux. J'ai donc défoncer la porte sans faire exprès hein, faut s'le dire. La-dessus, j'suis tombé sur un gros lard, un p'ti cochon sur pattes, il manquait plus que la queue, que je lui ait fournie d'ailleurs après… Enfin, j'ai directement deviné que ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, il était beaucoup trop gras et trop laid pour être le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Puis, là-dessus, un p'ti être, tout ptit et maigre sort d'un coin…Il a pas besoin de m' dire qu'il est Harry Potter pour que j'devine rien qu'en lvoyant. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père vous savez, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens…Seul les yeux étaient différents de James : des yeux verts comme ceux de Lily.

Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand j'lui ait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Et quand j'ai allumé un feu avec mon parapluie rose ! Là, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon, bien sûr, j'ai pas pu m'empecher de faire peur à ces affreux moldus. Non mais ! Insulter Albus Dumbledore ! (Il éclate de rire)

Après, on a été sur le Chemin de Traverse et je lui aie appris ce qu'il devait savoir : son histoire, Vous-savez-qui, le monde de la magie… Il avait des yeux tellement émerveillés, ça m'a rendu tout chose. Un vrai pti ange ce gamin.

Quand j'l'ai revu par après, c'était à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en première année. Il en a fait des choses cette année-là. A peine arrivé qu'il faisait déjà parler de lui : aussi courageux que son père ce gosse, d'ailleurs, il a atteri à Gryffondor, c'est pas peu dire.

Il a sauvé la Pierre Philosophale de Vous-savez-qui ! Et par après, les années étaient toutes pareilles : à chaque fin d'année, il se voyait combattre tour à tour Vous-savez-qui, un basilic, Sirius Black, des détraqueurs…Et a vu la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A partir de là, il n'a plus été vraiment pareil. Moins souriant, moins d'étincelles dans les yeux, moins heureux. Evidemment, c'est que maintenant que j'm'en rend compte. Pour moi, il était toujours Harry, avec ses coups foireux, sa joie de vivre, son amitié. Quand j'y pense maintenant, j'y faisais pas vraiment attention…J'pense qu'j'étais naif de croire qu'il était heureux. Comment pouvait-il l'être ?

Le pire j'pense, ça été la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Quand j'pense qu'il était innocent ! Ca été un vrai choc pour lui. Mais de nouveau, j'ai rien vu, ou en tout cas, il ne montrait rien. J'savais qu'il devait être triste, mais quand on n'le montre pas, on pense que ça va mieux. Mais c'était pas l'cas.

Pour moi, après, les souvenirs sont un peu flous. J'pourrais pas vous dire ce qu'il a fait ou pas fait après. On étais tous un peu dans l'brouillard, avec la guerre et tout ça. Ca a été notre erreur, on ne se préoccupait plus vraiment d'lui, on avait aut'chose en tête à c'moment-là. On n'a pas vu qu'il allait mal, on ne voyait que c'qu'il réprésentait : l'espoir de pouvoir finir cette guerre.

Quand la bataille finale est arrivée, il est v'nu m'dire au revoir…Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était un adieu ? Je ne sais pas c'qui s'est passé ce jour-là…Même encore maintenant, je n'sais pas, ou j'ne veux pas l'savoir, j'sais pas. Mais ça été violent à c'qui paraît…Et il a battu Vous-savez-qui, comme c'était écrit. Mais à quel prix ? Il l'a emmené dans la tombe avec lui. Est-ce qu'il savait que ça arriverait ? Sans doute…Il aurait pas fait ses adieux avant. Quand j'y pense, j'arrive toujours pas à m'dire que j'le verrai plus, que j'verrais plus son visage qui m'sourit. Que j'verrai plus ses yeux verts qui me regardent avec tant de joie ou de tristesse. (Sa voix tremble)

Ca fait maintenant 3 ans que la Bataille a eu lieu et qu'il est parti, mais je ne veux pas accepter ça. Pour moi, il est toujours là, même si j'sais qu'c'est pas vrai. Je l'sais car il y a un grand vide en moi maintenant, un trou noir qu'j'arrive pas à remplir…Je vois encore ses yeux, ses yeux, ses yeux…(Il pleure)

J'suis déolée d'craquer d'vant vous mais c'est trop dur. Il était mon meilleur ami, jamais personne ne m'a aimer comme lui il l'a fait. Jamais personne ne m'a donné autant de bonheur que lui. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui hein ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Oh, pardonne-moi Harry… (Il baisse la tête et reprend d'une voix tremblante)

C'est bien que vous écrivez un livre sur lui. Il n'a jamais voulu être célèbre vous savez, il n'aimait pas ça, les regards sur lui. J'espère qu'avec vot' livre, les gens se rendront compte de ce qu'il était : un être merveilleux qui donnait sans demander queq'chose en retour.

Il s'appelait Harry…

* * *

Bon ben voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. On est en plein dans le vif du sujet maintenant. Les ptis mots entre parenthèses sont là car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un témoignage, donc qu'on retranscrit ce qui est dit. Dans un témoignage, l'auteur met souvent ce que la personne est en train de faire, comme dans une interview. 

Je n'ai pas fait raconter la bataille par Hagrid, comme ça, je laisse un peu de mystère quand même 

Enfin, pour toute critique, reviews svp…

Le prochain chapitre sera le point de vue De McGonagall je pense…Ce sera un chapitre assez court, vu qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que d'autres…


	3. Mc Gonagall

**Titre :** Il s'appelait Harry…

**Auteur : **Jenin

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling…Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Résumé :** Un journaliste décide de connaître qui se cache derrière le héros…Pour cela, il décide d'aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité…

* * *

**Mc Gonagall**

Harry Potter…Ma première rencontre avec lui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, s'est passé quand il avait encore l'âge de tenir un biberon. Je me trouvais devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive et j'attendais Albus. Il m'avait demandé de surveiller les moldus chez qui Harry vivrait. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que James et Lily Potter avaient succombés à Voldemort et que la guerre était finie…Et surtout que c'était le petit Harry qui en était responsable. Comment un bébé pouvait battre le plus grand Mage Noir de notre temps alors qu'Albus n'y était pas arrivé ? La réponse restait un mystère pour moi, je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard…

Donc, me voilà depuis plusieurs heures à surveiller ces horribles moldus, car ils étaient horribles, je m'en suis rendue compte tout de suite…Je l'ai dit à Albus d'ailleurs mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher de placer Harry chez eux pour 11 années de sa vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle a été sa vie chez eux…Des rumeurs, c'est tout ce que je connais. Je sais seulement qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile et ça me suffit.

Albus arrive et nous attendons Hagrid : il est chargé d'amener Harry. Et comme toujours, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, voilà qu'il arrive en moto volante ! Il n'a jamais été doué pour être discret ce grand balourd. Là, j'ai vu Harry pour la première fois emmitouflé dans des draps porté affectueusement par Hagrid. Et là, pour la première fois, je l'ai vu, endormi, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé…La seule preuve qu'il ait survécu était cette curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front…Une cicatrice qui deviendra légendaire.

Là a été ma première rencontre avec Harry Potter. Ensuite, je ne l'ai revu qu'à ses 11 ans, à la rentrée. Il se chamaillait déjà avec Drago Malfoy…Une première querelle qui débuterait sur une série d'autres. De vrais petits diables ces deux-là une fois ensemble ! (un sourire affectueux apparaît)

Quand je l'ai appelé pour coiffer le choixpeau magique, je me souviens que celui-ci a mis du temps à se décider…Ce qui n'était jamais arriver jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'il lui réservait l'avenir d'aller chez les serpentards. Potter chez les serpentards ? Ce n'était pas possible, quand je connais sa personnalité, il n'aurait pas pu. D'ailleurs, c'est lui-même qui a fait le choix d'aller à Gryffondor, c'était sa destinée…

Après s'en est suivi une année pleine de rebondissements, de points gagnés comme de points perdus. Et comme Potter ne faisait jamais les choses comme les autres, voilà qu'il se retrouvait le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ! Il faut dire qu'il le méritait, ce garçon avait ça dans le sang…Quand il a rattrapé ce rapeltout, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il volait et on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Un gentil garçon que Potter, pleins de courage. Je sais qu'il allait chercher Melle Granger quand le troll est arrivé. Je n'ai pas été dupe un seul instant : Melle Granger est douée en tout sauf pour le mensonge. Mais il fallait que je leur retire des points pour leur effronterie. A partir de ce moment, le trio est né, une véritable histoire d'amitié est née de ce moment assez unique il faut le dire : 3 premières années qui battent un troll des montagnes ! Du jamais vu.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'ils passent toutes les protections mises en place pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale et qu'ils arrivent à l'enlever à Vous-savez-qui. Je pense que je suis restée sans voix pendant longtemps quand j'ai appris ça ! Des enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient…Pourtant, ils n'on eu (presque) aucuns mal à la sauver cette pierre. La légende était née…

Les années se suivent et se ressemblent : à chaque fin d'année, Potter doit se battre. Que ce soit contre Voldemort, un basilic, des détraqueurs, Sirius Black ou encore Voldemort. Chaque année est pareille…Quel est l'enfant qui peut encore en rester un après tout cela ? Aucuns…Harry Potter a grandi bien trop vite. La preuve : il crée une organisation de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le dos d'Ombrage, cette vieille chouette ! L'AD, L'Armée de Dumbledore que ça s'appelait ! Ils n'avaient pas peur des grands mots ces jeunes ! (grand sourire)

Cette année là était également celle de la Bataille du Ministère ainsi que la mort de Sirius Black … Une fin tragique pour un héros jamais reconnu que comme étant un criminel. Heureusement, depuis, son innocence a été prouvée, mais bien trop tard. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire maintenant ? Il n'en saura jamais rien de toute façon.

Après, quand j'ai revu Potter à la rentrée, il était plus triste, plus renfermé, plus sombre que jamais…Il a fallu le temps avant que ses amis lui rendent sa joie de vivre. Joie de vivre qu'il n'a jamais réellement gardée. Il avait vu trop de choses pour rire encore, pour vivre encore comme un enfant qu'il était. Les gens ne voyaient en lui que le Sauveur, L'Elu, comment pouvait-il se considérer comme un enfant alors que plus personne ne le considerait comme tel ?

Cette année et la suivante sont un peu floues pour moi, c'était la guerre et les meurtres et batailles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus violentes. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ces 2 années-là : Neville et sa grand-mère, Dean Thomas et sa mère, Bill Weasley, et encore beaucoup d'autres. Mais je pense que la mort de Lupin a été celle de trop pour Harry. La dernière personne qu'il considérait comme vestige de ses parents avait disparue. Je pense que c'est cela qui lui a donné tout le courage necessaire pour vaincre Voldemort.

La Bataille, je ne sais rien de celle-ci. Je ne veux pas savoir. Rien que de savoir qu'il est mort en l'emmenant avec lui m'est bien suffisant. J'aimais ce gosse, comme une grand-mère aime son petit-fils. Il était gentil, généreux, courageux, blagueur, pur,… C'était un ange et j'espère qu'il est parmi les siens aujourd'hui…Qu'il est enfin heureux. (Elle a la voix tremblotante)

C'est risible de penser qu'il sera enfin heureux maintenant alors qu'il ne vit plus. Ses amis ne s'en sont jamais remis et ne s'en remettront jamais je pense, comme nous tous. Il a marqué notre vie d'un sceau indélébile…Comment être inchangés après l'avoir connu ?

Il avait 17 ans quand il est mort, il n'a même jamais atteint ses 18…Mort si jeune tout en ayant eu aucunes jeunesse, aucunes enfance… Quand on pense qu'il a donné sa vie pour nous alors que nous ne lui avons jamais rien donné…

J'espère que ce livre montrera Harry Potter comme il était vraiment, et non comme le héros que tout le monde connaît. Car oui, héros il était, mais il était avant tout un enfant qu'on n'a pas laisser jouer, un enfant qu'on a obligé à grandir trop vite…

Il s'appelait Harry…

* * *

Voilà , et un autre chapitre …Ca vous a plus ? Parce que moi, je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite…:s

Bon, au moins, il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. C'est déjà un bon point ;)

Pour les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, vous connaissez maintenant le pti bouton bleu

Le prochain chapitre sera le point de vue de Dumbledore (et oui, il n'est pas mort)


	4. Dumbledore

**Titre: **Il s'appelait Harry

**Auteur: **Jenin

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi

**Résumé:** Un journaliste décide de connaître ce qui se cache derrière le héros... Pour cela, il décide d'aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité...

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le 4ème chapitre mettant en scène le téloignage de Dumbledore... J'espère que ca vous plaira, et merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

**

* * *

Dumbledore**

(Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore…Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venu à Poudlard, mais je garde un souvenir précis du directeur. Seulement, maintenant que je me retrouve face à lui, je le trouve changé, ses yeux ne pétillent plus, il ne me propose même plus ses habituels bonbons au citron…Albus Dumbledore a vieilli.)

Harry Potter… Je n'avais jamais imaginer être un jour responsable d'un être tel que lui. C'était une personne merveilleuse, profondément pur, profondément aimant. Mais c'était également un enfant, ce que je pense avoir trop longtemps oublier.

J'ai tout fait pour lui réserver un avenir, un bel avenir…Oh, bien sûr, je savais qu'il était prédestiné à combattre Voldemort, mais jusque là, je voulais que sa vie soit belle. Que m'importait la vie de milliers de gens que je ne connaissais pas tant que Harry était heureux ? Mais je me suis trop souvent trompé à son sujet… Moi qui voulait le rendre heureux, je n'ai réussi qu'à le rendre profondément malheureux.

Ce jour où il a vaincu Voldemort, j'ai su que la prophétie avait été accomplie. Oui, maintenant vous pouvez le savoir, Harry Potter était l'Elu, celui qui vaincrait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je devais faire, je savais que je le devais. Je devais le mettre à l'abri, pas de Voldemort dans l'immédiat- bien que je savais qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mort et qu'il reviendrait- mais également de ses partisans : les mangemorts. Je savais qu'ils voudraient venger la disparition de leur maître. Pour cela, j'ai utilisé la protection que Lily Potter a mise sur son fils. Pour cela, il devait habiter chez une personne qui avait le même sang que Lily. J'envoyai donc Harry chez sa tante et son oncle.

Cela a été ma première erreur. Durant 11 années de sa vie, il n'a jamais connu l'amour, la tendresse, la compassion, la joie, le rire. Bien au contraire, il n'a connu que dénigrement, haine, ignorance, larmes… Durant 11 ans, il a été malheureux, et c'était ma faute. Je me consolais en me disant que peut-être n'a-t-il pas été aussi bien nourri que je l'aurais voulu, peut-être pas aussi aimer que j'avais espérer, peut-être pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être, mais il était a peu près en bonne santé. Et c'était ce qui comptais à ce moment-là.

Quand je l'ai vu lors de la rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai été frappé par la douleur présente dans ses yeux, douleur qui n'aurait pas dû y être, surtout à 11 ans. Mais j'ai également été frappé par l'amour présents dans ceux-ci. Harry Potter représentait l'amour, il était la pureté incarné, même après ses 11 années de souffrance. Il aurait pu apparaître aigri, haineux, mais était tout le contraire. C'est ce qui m'a le plus touché je pense.

Moi qui voulais le préserver jusqu'au retour de Voldemort, je ne pensais pas que la confrontation arriverait si tôt : dès sa première année, il a dû tester son courage face à lui. Il a passé une année à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la trappe, je savais qu'il y arriverait, c'était un garçon extrêmement intelligent. Mais je pensais qu'elle était assez bien protégée. Et là fût ma deuxième erreur : Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen en la personne de Quirell de se la procurer. J'ai honte de dire ça, mais heureusement que Harry était là pour l'en empêcher.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas terminée avec cette année-là. Chaque année à vu Harry Potter combattre, Voldemort en 1ère année, Tom Jédusor et un basilic en 2ème, Sirius Black en 3ème- ce qui est devenu un moment important pour lui- le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec le retour de Voldemort en 4ème, et la mort de Sirius Black en 5ème… Chaque année, il devenait de moins en moins joyeux, de plus en plus triste et sombre…La 4ème année a été le moment déclencheur avec la mort de Cédric et la réssurection de Voldemort. Rendez-vous compte : à 14 ans se retrouver devant le mal en personne. De plus, il se culpabilisait quant à la mort de Cédric. Et la 5ème année a suffit à l'achever. Sirius Black était la dernière personne de sa famille, il avait appris à l'aimer, seulement depuis 2 ans et la vie le lui arrachait déjà. Cruelle destinée.

Et un poids en plus sur ses épaules, à laquelle est venue s'ajouter celle de la prophétie. A la rentrée l'année suivante, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Et je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais si fort. Moi qui voulait le préserver de tout cela, le rendre heureux jusqu'au moment que je savais inévitable, voilà que par ma faute son enfance a été arrachée. A-t-il seulement eu une enfance ? Quand on pense qu'il vivait dans un placard, on peut en déduire que non. Harry a perdu toute son innocence, sa joie de vivre, il a perdu le goût à la vie. On le voyait souvent traîner dans les couloirs, assis près du lac le regard perdu au loin…Dieu sait ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là. Je me demande même s'il espérait sortir vivant du combat contre Voldemort…Je pense qu'il avait perdu tout espoir.

Et le jour de la Bataille finale est arrivé… Ce jour-là, il est venu dans mon bureau. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait plus, que j'était un être humain et qu'un humain faisait des erreurs. Il m'a dit savoir que je faisais cela pour mon bien et c'était ce qui comptait pour lui. (il a la voix qui tremble) Que le jour réservé par son destin était arrivé et qu'il y allait le cœur léger. Que ce serait lui ou Voldemort, mais qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'il l'emmènerait dans la tombe avec lui. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tout ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Je le lui ait bien sûr promis, j'aurais tout fait pour réparer mes erreurs. Ce jour-là, il m'a dit au revoir et j'ai lu une joie dérangeante dans son regard. Pourquoi cette joie alors qu'il allait peut-être vers la mort ? Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait : rejoindre ses parents, Sirius et Rémus dernièrement décédé. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre tout simplement. (il baisse la tête, soudait accablé)

La Bataille, je ne l'ai vu que de loin, je me battais contre les mangemorts. Les seuls qui pourront vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé sont Ron, Hermione et Draco… Oui, Draco Malfoy s'est ralliée à notre cause, comme beaucoup d'autres serpentards. Et j'ai été étonné de l'accueil qu'il a reçu par Harry… Eux qui étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry l'a tout simplement accueilli avec un sourire et un « Bienvenu parmis nous ».

Harry Potter est mort ce jour-là, et ma vie également. Je l'aimais, comme beaucoup d'autre… Comment ne pas aimer ce garçon ? C'est impossible. Il représentait ce que tout le monde aurait aimer être, ce que tout le monde aimait, il attirait tout simplement par sa gentillesse, sa bonté, son sourire, son humour, sa pureté…

Oui, Harry Potter était aimé. Oui, Harry Potter nous a tous laisser un grand vide qu'on ne parvient pas à combler…On se sent coupable, on se sent perdu, on se sent mort.

Aujourd'hui, je fête mes 123 ans…Alors que Harry n'a pas fêter ses 18… La vie est injuste parfois, surtout envers les anges . Après tout, sur Terre comme aux cieux, les anges n'aiment pas devenir vieux… (nda : citation de « Cendrillon » de Téléphone)

J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Elles ont eut comme conséquence la mort d'un ange. Pardon Harry... (Il laisse couler ses larmes librement)

Souvenez-vous de lui pour ce qu'il était, et non pour l'image que vous avez de lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'on oublie le Survivant, mais que l'on se souvient de Harry. Je suis content que vous écriviez un livre sur lui. Peut-être que les gens se rendront compte qu'ils se sont trompés toute leur vie... Se sentiront-ils soupables d'avoir tout miser surles épaules d'un enfant? Franchement, j'espère que oui...

Souvenez-vous de lui comme d'une personne fantastique, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la nôtre, sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Il s'appelait Harry…

* * *

Et encore un autre chapitre de terminé. Je suis très très inspirer je dois dire, surtout que ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette idée en tête. Et je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire. Pour ceux qui aiment les slashs HP/DM, aller voir mon autre fic **Du désir à l'amour**, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos avis :) 

Prochain chapitre : Séverus Snape (Après celui-là, il en restera 4, plus le prologue du journaliste)


	5. Séverus Snape

**Titre:** Il s'appelait Harry...

**Auteur: **Jenin

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling...Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Résumé:** Un journaliste décide de connaître qui se cache derrière le héros...Pour cela, il décide d'aller chercher les témoignages de ceux qui ont connus Harry Potter. Une recherche de la vérité...

* * *

**Séverus Snape **

**  
**

(Je me dirige maintenant vers le bureau du professeur Snape. J'avoue avoir un peu peur de son accueil, après tout, aucuns de ses élèves n'a oublier comme il était aigre et cassant. C'est donc le stress au ventre que je frappe et entre. Je suis frappé par la lassitude qui émane de lui. Séverus Snape aurait-il un coeur? )

Harry Potter...Un gamin prétentieux, arrogant, un sale gryffondor, qui fonce tête baissée en se mettant dans la merde. Oui je vois très bien qui c'est. Après tout, je l'ai détesté durant toutes ces années pour ces raisons, parce que je croyais qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas : son père. Je pensais qu'il était comme lui : aussi arrogant, aussi prétentieux. Et sa célébrité n'a fait qu'accroître ce sentiment : ce petit gryffondor qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, qui se moquait du règlement, qui me narguait. Je n'ai appris que plus tard à vraiment le connaître. Déjà, durant les cours d'occlumancie, j'ai aperçu des images que je ne pensais pas possible d'être présentes dans son esprit, mais je les ait vite éffacées de ma mémoire car trop dérangeante : elles chamboulaient trop ma version des choses. Je voulais continuer à le détester, je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face. J'ai toujours été un peu lâche en fait, si je m'étais avoué m'être trompé, il aurait fallu que je fasse mes exuses, que je change mon comportement envers lui. Et c'était tellement jouissif de le faire s'enrager, tellement important pour moi de le dénigrer. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour laisser libre cours à ma haine, haine contre Voldemort, haine contre le monde, haine contre mes parents...Et il était la cible parfaite : le fils de mon grand ennemi James Potter.

Quand est-ce que j'ai changé d'avis sur lui me demanderez vous? Lors de sa rentrée en sixième année. Je savais que la mort de Black l'aurait anéanti mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Quand je l'ai vu arriver le 1 septembre, je me suis demandé où était l'adolescent qu'il aurait dû être. Et ensuite, je me suis rendu compte qu'il 'a jamais vraiment été l'enfant qui aurait dû être. Quand est-ce que j'ai vu de l'innocence dans ses yeux? Je voudrais dire peut-être à sa rentrée en première année, mais là encore il y avait une étincelle qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans les yeux d'un enfant de 11 ans. Je me suis un peu renseigné à ce moment-là, et j'ai appris que Harry Potter était loin d'être l'enfant heureux et pourri gâté que j'avais pensé. 11 ans dans un placard! Rendez-vous compte. Je n'en suis pas revenu ce jour-là. Et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé à son sujet. Et j'ai éssayé de rendre mon attitude plus amicale, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il dégageait une telle indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait...C'était inquiétant de retrouver ça chez un adolescent de 16 ans. Harry Potter était un adulte, il avait vécu tant de choses, tant d'atrocité, tant de malheur pour une vie si courte...Oui Potter était l'image même d'un vieillard ayant trop vécu dans sa vie...Mais il n'avait que 16 ans Merlin !

Ensuite, avec l'Ordre du Poenix, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous voir très souvent en dehors des cours. Et même si au début ce fut difficile, nous avons établi une relation de confiance. Oh, ce ne fut pas difficle pour lui, détrompez vous, ce le fut pour moi. Harry m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, comme Draco Malfoy. Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé quel être incroyable il était. Après tant d'années de haine, de notre faute, il nous accueille encore avec le sourire. Malgré toutes ses douleurs, Potter était la pureté, la gentillesse, la bonté. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il nous a aider Draco et moi, il nous a aidé à nous rendre meilleur, à nous faire aimer la vie, à éffacer toute cette haine que nous avions en nous. Oui, Harry Potter était le Sauveur, mais notre sauveur. Je regrette de n'avoir pu lui dire merci.

Le jour de la Bataille finale, il est venu dans mon bureau. Quand j'en parle, je m'en rend compte qu'il est venu faire ses adieux à tout le monde. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Et il en était heureux. Et alors que quelques heures plus tard, il poussera son dernier souffle, il est venu me dire quel homme merveilleux j'étais, qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en doute et que je devais réapprendre à vivre, pour moi, pour les autres. Sacré gamin! Même avant la mort, il pensait encore aux autres. J'ai su par après qu'il est venu comme ça chez tout le monde, et qu'à tout le monde il a laissé un message, un message d'espoir, d'espoir en le vie... Mais il n'a pas pensé à une chose : comment pourrait-on vivre heureux sans lui? J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais il me manque. Harry Potter me manque. Et il manque à beaucoup d'autres personnes. Ces personnes qui ont réellement connues Harry Potter, pas l'image qu'on s'en ai faite, non Harry, juste Harry.

Et là je me dis que la vie est vraiment injuste : moi, ancien mangemort, ayant commi beaucoup de crimes et n'ayant jamais rien fait pour les autres je suis en vie. Et lui, lui qui a toujours penser aux autres avant lui, jsuqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie pour nous, est mort, à 18 ans... Où voyez-vous la justice la dedans? Moi je n'en vois pas. Mais je continue, j'essaie de vivre, de changer mon caractère , d'être plus ouvert aux autres, pour lui, pour ses derniers mots, pour son courage, pour sa bonté.

Oui, il m'a sauvé de toutes les manières que l'on puisse être sauvé. Souvenez-vous de lui...

Il s'appelait Harry...

* * *

Bon ben voilà un autre chapite de terminer...pas tro tot me diez-vous, vi je sais mais j'avoue avoir eu la flemme d'ecrire ces derniers temps, et puis je n'avait pas trop d'inspi pour severus snape, et ca se voit d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Il est tres mediocre et j'en suis désolée :s  
je me rattraperai avec le prochain, je vous le promet. Ce sera celui de Draco Malfoy...

Sinon, pour tout avis ou critique, reviewwss please :)


End file.
